Once Upon A Time
by Isrut
Summary: The prompt was beginnings,and this is what I churned out. Hanna is in bed sick with a fever, and  ...  tells him a bed time story to help him sleep.


_Once upon a time…_

How many stories have started like this since the world had turned? They were stories of dragons and witches, princes and castles, damsels and unicorns, lost little children and gingerbread houses. It was December; there was a cool draft that moved through the small dingy apartment through the cracks in the walls and under doors. Unfortunately, the heater had broke through the whole complex, leaving the already flu ridden Hanna, even colder. He stayed huddled underneath the layer of sheets and comforters that Sherman had brought in; able to borrow some from Conrad since Hanna's usual bedding wasn't enough to keep the boy warm enough without raising his body temperature. Dr. Worth said something about not giving him blankets at all, and that was all and well when the room was a descent luke-warm degree, but it was just as cold outside, as it was inside. There's no saying about freezing a fever was there? However, this is how zombie ended up under two comforters, half naked in bed, with Hanna using him as his own personal cooling pack.

"Ugnh…ah….Sam…" Hanna whimpered as he pressed his burning forehead hard against the cool chest of his partner as fever flared in the boy's body. Sam closed his eyes for a moment and moved to keep one hand on Hanna's back and the other raking through the boy's hair gently, resting it for a few moments on his neck before making the comforting motion again. After a few heated breaths, the boy lifted his bright blue and distressed eyes up at him; it was laced with unsaid apologies.

"Hey, it's alright. Next time no running off into the freezing cold with out your gloves and scarf." Sam opened his eyes to look back at Hanna and moved a hand over to brush a frustrated tear from his pale cheek. "I'll tell you that story again…if you like." Sam's voice was soft, calm, and a hint of warmth.

"Yeah, Charlie, please?" He murmured against Charlie's skin, a soft smile tugging on his lips.

"Once upon a time there was a little boy and his zombie who were on the hunt for a lost triceratops…" Charlie began as he shifted his hand to a new place on Hanna's back to help keep him cool. The story was originally made by Hanna one day, albeit he had a bit too much to drink and everyone was sharing stories, he happened to make this one up on the spot. Charlie remembered every word, though tells it in a less slurred and more coherent way, since he had found it endearing. Hanna can't remember that he even told it. "…that a magical being had stolen from time to create some chaos. It had ended up using the lake in the park as a place to drink and when they finally came up to it, it turned its giant horned heard toward them and spoke."

"Really, Levi? It spoke? How awesome…" Hanna said lethargically as he turned his head trying to cool the other side of his face.

"Yes, it spoke. And in a huge voice, it said.

" 'Little boy, little boy. You have found me, and can return me home. Before you do, I shall grant you three wishes.' The first thing from the boy's mouth was every boy's dream.

" 'I wish to be on your back for a ride around the lake.' With out much effort in convincing him, the dinosaur lowered himself to his knees and the zombie helped the boy up. The triceratops took the boy and a short walk around the lake, the boy laughing happily the whole time." Hanna stirred slightly and made a soft content sound; Levi noticed that the boy's eyes were drooping as sleep was finally going to quell his feverish pains for the time, and Levi would be here for any fever induced bad dreams.

"I wanna ride…" The redhead murmured.

"And you did, Hanna." His voice was almost a whisper, before continuing the story. "He brought the boy back to his friend. The reptile said once more. 'Little boy, little boy. You have two more wished.'

" 'I wish…' The boy seemed to think and reached back taking his zombie friend by the hand and said. 'I wish my friend had his memory back.' " Levi looked down at Hanna and saw he had now fallen into dreamland, which meant he'd miss counting the smile on his lips as he reached down and ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"The zombie said 'Wait, it's alright. These memories now are all I need.' The little boy looked back at his friend. The triceratops snorted and took a step forward.

" 'A wish and a counter wish. You've now used all three. It's time for me, now, to leave.' The little boy took out his pen, he drew a symbol, and another again. Then in a flash the beast was gone, and it seemed the end of their fun." Levi closed his eyes, not that he needed to, but it was a comfort at time. He knew he was only talking to himself now, he always finished what he started. "But their true friendship…"

"…_had ju-….just begun." Came the slurred speech from Hanna as he laughed and fell back down onto the couch between Conrad and Scout. "I swear that's soooo how we knew we were buddies."_

" _Your Big Liar stories suck Hanna. Dinosaurs this week, last week you said you met Worth at a queen concert! I think you've had too much to drink tonight, Hanna." Toni said with an almost motherly warning before she burst into giggles._

"_Nu-uh. I drank…jus' as much as Mooonntttyy." Hanna said giggle/snorting lightly. "And he's fiiiinnnee."_

_That night, zombie had carried Hanna back home while he slept off the alcohol in his system in the cool cradle of his arms._

These are memories Scout wouldn't trade for all the memories of his past. Much like that night, he finds himself once again being used as a pillow for his partner, stroking his hair and keeping him comfortable. He'd sneak out from under the boy in the morning and make dinosaur shaped blueberry pancakes for Hanna's breakfast; know that no matter how they began to be friends, they would only grow closer every day.


End file.
